Forever Will Never End
by BeSomeone
Summary: "I am here to remember her" "Do not finish that sentance. I did know her. I DO know her."


10:02 PM

It was late, but that did not stop Gibbs' team from working. They had just wrapped up a triple homicide case, and there was a lot of paper work to do. It was two months since Kate died.

Gibbs did not look up as Abby wrapped her arms around him from behind and said, "I miss her, Gibbs."

Gibbs sighed and turned around to face her, "We all do, Abs." Ziva looked up at this and caught the "look" Abby was giving her.

"If you have something to say, Abby, then say it," Ziva had dealt with Abby's attitude for too long and was too tired to do so tonight.

Abby walked around from Gibbs desk to stand in the middle of the room and Ziva stood up to face her, "Fine, if you want me to say it, I will. You are not Kate. You will never be Kate, no matter how hard you try. It's too soon to have somebody else working here and it will always be too soon. Kate was a sister to me and you can't replace her."

Ziva walked around her desk to stand in front of Abby. Instead of yelling or slapping her like the 3 men who were watching expected her to do, she spoke softly, "I am not here to replace Kate." There might have been a tear in her eye as she said this, but it was gone too quickly for anyone to be sure.

"If you're not here to replace her, then why are you here?"

This time, when she replied, there were most definitely tears in Ziva David's eyes, "I am here to remember her."

This did not appease Abby, but made her more annoyed, "How can you remember her? You didn't know,"

Something flashed in Ziva's eyes behind her tears. It was an emotion she had kept hidden for too long, "Do not finish that sentence. I did know her. I _do_ know her. I know things you people could only dream of knowing. I know her favorite color was midnight blue because it reminded her of looking at the stars with her grandmother. I know she hated the color yellow because that was the color shirt someone who tried to rape her in college wore. She kicked his ass, but as she said it did not matter," The tears that were threatening to flow before were now running down Ziva's face, "I know she liked walking in the moonlight and she _always_ untied her shoes. She loved snow but hated the cold. She hated it when Tony called her Katie but thought she would like it if Gibbs called her that. She liked coming to work partly so she could see if McGee was wearing one of his goofy ties. Her favorite animal was a bat because it reminded her of you, Abby," Abby opened her mouth to speak as Ziva sat down on her desk, but Ziva was not done. She sounded distracted when she began again, as if her mind was years away, "I know she would not have wanted me to go to her funeral because her parents did not know about us," Ziva took off the ring she had on her right ring finger, "Kate wore a ring on her right ring finger, too. Never on the left; it would be too obvious there. I know she looked forward to the day when we would be married. Then we could tell everyone about us and there would be no more secrets and we could be _whole_." Ziva tossed the ring she was holding to Abby who was speechless, "I proposed two weeks before she was killed. I had an inscription put on the inside of her ring. When she read it, she decided to put an inscription in mine. I found my ring when I was going through her stuff a few weeks back. On her ring it says, _I will love you until forever ends, Ziva._ On mine she had inscribed-"

"_Forever will never end for us, Kate,"_ Abby read quietly from the ring she was holding.

Ziva chuckled humorlessly, "Ironic, yes? But it is true. Forever will never end. Even if she is dead," Ziva stood up slowly and gathered her things, discreetly wiping away her tears. When she held her hand out to Abby, she wordlessly placed the ring in her hand. Ziva slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand, "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be going. I have a plane to catch."

Ziva was halfway to the elevators when Gibbs called out, "Where are you going?"

Ziva turned around to face her team who were staring after her, and answered sadly, "Indiana."

…..

"Hello, Caitlin. I'm sorry I did not come sooner, but I could not bring myself to do it. I know what you are thinking, _"You are a Mossad assassin and you could not bring yourself to face your dead fiancé?" _ At this, Ziva fell to her knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Caitlin. This, this should not have happened to you. I should have killed Ari sooner. I'm sorry." Ziva stood up and wiped her eyes as she began to pace, "You should know that your team misses you, especially Abby. I will take care of them for you. You should also know that I miss you. I miss you a lot Kate. I still turn around and expect you to be there. I have something for you," Ziva reached into her bag and pulled out a single red rose and laid it next to the gravestone, "I remember when you told me red roses were your favorite flower. I went out and bought you a dozen of them. I have to go now. I cannot leave the job for too long. Just remember I will love you until forever ends."

…

It was many months later when Ziva was asked that question for the 8th time. Instead of dislocating the person's shoulder as she had done the first time, she just smiled sadly and shook her head, "No I am not married. But I will be," _Someday _she added in her head.

As she left the house they just finished informing a man his had brother died, she looked into the setting sun; a setting sun that looked identical to the one she proposed to Kate in front of. As the sun sank below the horizon, she swore she saw an angel and heard the words "_Forever will never end for us"_ whisper with the wind.

Review please!


End file.
